Starmora: I Will Always Be Here
by GuardianZoe
Summary: Peter Quill/Star-Lord is caught playing with Gamora's Godslayer. Also comfort. Fluff. First kiss. Starmora. [Re-upload because of glitch].


I don't really know why I wrote this. It's just a bit of fluff, I guess.

* * *

The ship was quiet and Peter sat alone in the captain's quarters, drumming his fingers on the bed underneath him. He was beyond bored. Gamora was showering so he had no one to talk to and he was contemplating whether he should leave to get a drink or not.

He and Gamora had been sharing the room now for over a month and she had gradually been moving her belongings into it. After waiting for what felt like an eternity for her to return, he had shifted to sit at the end of the bed and moved to stand when he thought better of it. If he left the room, it meant he would have to face someone other than Gamora and he wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted to talk to them but at the same time didn't. It hadn't been long since the loss of Yondu and some members of the team were still giving him sympathetic looks and being unusually nice to him; he couldn't take it anymore.

Peter knew his friends were only trying to comfort him, but all it really did was remind him everyday that he had someone to mourn. Staying in the captain's quarters did not help much either but he preferred it to being surrounded by sad eyes.

So instead of leaving the room, Peter remained seated and let his gaze trail around the room. It made him smile; he enjoyed seeing Gamora's possessions mixed in with his.

She was a lot more organised than he was; her clothes were always neatly folded, her knives stored away in a locked box, her rings lined up in a row on the bedside drawer, and her pairs of boots stored in a row by the door. He tended to just throw his clothes onto the floor, dirty or clean it didn't matter, and kick his boots off by the bed.

He knew Gamora didn't like that he did this, but she hadn't forced him to change or even voiced her opinions on it. She'd been accepting of this behaviour. The only thing she didn't like was that he would pull his socks off under the covers during the night and then not remove them from the sheets when he woke up. After she told him about this, he stopped doing it.

Not only did Gamora store her rings on the bedside drawer but she also kept a small green soldier figure there. Peter had found it on the team's first ever supply trip and given it to her. She had accepted it, pocketed it, then carried on walking through the markets as though nothing had happened. Peter hadn't thought she had kept it until she had placed it on the drawer.

She also had a pressed flower on the drawer, one Groot had given her. She had many things from Groot in the room. There were drawings up on the walls that he had made her, more pressed flowers, a flower crown hanging on a looped nail, and so many more things. Peter found it endearing.

He moved his eyes from one of the drawings to Gamora's belt, that was hanging from a hook, where the Godslayer hung. He smirked to himself, getting up from the bed and practically tiptoeing to the weapon.

He had always wondered how it worked, it was a collapsible sword and he wondered whether there was some type of button to get it to fold out. Gamora had never let him touch it, and he swore she would kill him if she could see him at this moment reaching for it.

He clasped the handle and removed it from its holder. It felt a lot lighter than Peter had thought it would. His thumb slipped delicately over it and it extended. He jumped when it did and almost dropped it.

The lighting bounced from it and Peter felt entranced by its shine. Gamora was always very thorough when it came to cleaning it, and Peter could now appreciate it up close.

He turned it over in his hand and ran his finger along it. It was incredibly sharp; Gamora was good at keeping it that way.

Peter jumped backwards into the wall when he heard his name and scrambled for the sword he had just dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

He hid the Godslayer behind his back and looked guiltily at Gamora who stood by the door with her arms crossed.

"Hey, 'Mora! Just – just looking at stuff. You got some nice stuff."

"Are you playing with my Godslayer?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

His shoulders dropped and he stopped trying to hide the weapon; he wasn't doing a very good job of it anyway.

"I was just looking."

"With your hands?"

"… Okay, I was touching," he shrugged and held it out to her.

He had panicked when she had caught him, scared she might lash out or yell at him but now he was confused. Instead of doing that, she smiled fondly and walked to him. She gestured for him to keep a hold of it and said, "How does it feel?"

"Uh," he gulped. "Cool."

"Have you ever used a sword before?"

Peter shook his head.

"If you like, I can show you how one day?" she offered, sitting down on their bed and brushing her wet hair.

"Y-yeah, that'd be awesome. Yeah!"

Gamora continued to smile at him, "Do you know how to collapse it?" she asked.

"Uh," Peter studied the sword and scratched the back of his head. "I don't even know how I got it like this in the first place."

She chuckled, walking to him and covering his hand that held the sword with hers.

"You move your thumb like this," she said, pushing his thumb with hers, and the sword collapsed.

"Cool!"

She took it from him and placed it back in its holder then sat on the bed. Peter joined her, kneeling behind her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"What are you-"

"I'm gonna do one of those braids on you. I've been watching how you do them and I think I've got it."

He smiled to himself as Gamora relaxed into his touch, letting him braid her hair.

"You have been watching me?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's alright, ain't it?"

"Of course," she paused. "Peter?"

"Mmm?"

"How are you feeling?"

Peter tensed at her words. He didn't want to be asked that. He knew she was doing it for all the right reasons but he would rather her ask anything else right now.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. Better with you here, anyway."

He finished her braid and she turned fully and cupped his face with her hands.

"You know I am here for you. I will always be here."

"I know," he forced a smile. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of her thumbs running over his cheeks.

"It is okay to not want to talk about it right now. But when you do want to, I am here to listen."

He sighed happily when he felt her warm lips on his forehead, and he held onto her wrists. He enjoyed these moments. The moments where he got to be alone with Gamora and have her close to him; it comforted him.

Though he felt his neck growing hot and his hands becoming shaky when her lips touched his. He almost pulled back from her out of shock, but instead leaned further into the kiss. Goosebumps covered his skin when her fingers combed through the ends of his hair and he felt his stomach twist with pleasure. He felt somewhat sad when she pulled back.

When he opened his eyes and met hers, he felt overwhelmed by the way she was looking at him. He wanted to kiss her again but didn't know if that would be a right or wrong move.

"Was… that okay?" she asked. He knew she wasn't insecure; she was in fact worried if she had overstepped the mark.

"I really needed that," he replied, smiling widely and squeezing her wrists lightly. "Feel free to do that again, like whenever you want, it'll always be _so _okay with me."

Gamora smiled and hugged him, tightly. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her there, and holding her as close as he could.


End file.
